


Original Wings

by ZealouslyMinki



Series: Wings AU drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: The original wings au before quite a few changes were made to it.





	Original Wings

He hadn't meant to be flying so late. He was positive Joshua would kill him once he got back to their nest, and he wasn't looking forward to the lecture. He angled his body to keep close to the trees, knowing that if he went any higher a shadow lurker could see him, and he didn't want that. Not when he was so close to home, to Joshua. 

He felt it then, how the wind shifted. He jerked to go deeper into the woods, and thats when he felt the hands. Rough, large hands pulled him by his silk shirt and yanked him above the tree line with a horrified cry escaping his lips.

"You're out late, little angel."

He jerked his body a bit, and the shadow lurker tossed him upwards. He struggled to right himself, and flapped his large wings angrily.

"Yah, let me be! I'm just going home."

His eyes took in the figure in front of him, and then his eyes widened.

"Seungcheol?"

The shadow lurker laughed, his black wings beating slower than his own.

"Fancy meeting you here, Junghan-ah. I thought you'd sworn off night flying after last time?"

Junghan let his shoulders slump a bit,

"I have, I got stuck back with the faeries. I need to get home, I have someone waiting for me."

Seungcheol's eyes hardened at that,

"The one you left me for?"

Junghan met his eyes at that,

"You act like we could have been together, when you know what happened to the last white winged creature flew into your village."

Seungcheol started to circle him, as if he were prey.

"You don't seem to notice it yet, so I'll tell you. I lead my village now. I am free to choose my own mate, its about time I produce an heir. You aren't pregnant yet, and its nearly time for your season to start."

Junghan's eyes narrowed and he began scanning for an escape,

"You can't have me- You won't. I'm not to be kept in a cage."

He jerked upward, and flapped his wings angrily as he began to flee. He heard Seungcheol's hiss, and felt the heat of the other's red eyes boring into his back as he was chased. Junghan turned his body sideways and slid down, slipping between the full trees in hopes of losing Seungcheol in the mass. He could see the crystal lights of his city in the distance, and he added a burst of speed. He was so close that he could feel it, the safety of his lover just a few wing beats away-

Then he heard the crack. 

Pain washed over his entire left side, and he screeched as he lost air and dropped out of the sky. He was sure he was going to hit the ground, break his other wing beyond repair when familiar hands grabbed him and hauled him above the trees. Junghan let out a sob as his body was thrown upward again, unable to keep his body airborne with a broken left wing. He had little choice but to let Seungcheol toss him like a doll, to further tire out his wounded body. 

It took four tosses before Junghan tried to fly again, struggling to flap his right wing. It wasn't enough, and he went sideways. He reached out desperately for something- anything, to hold onto. His hands met a firm chest, and he clung to the warm fabric. He hated that he was crying, but he had never had an injury so severe before. 

"No more.. No more, I beg of you.."

He felt Seungcheol wrap his arms around his body, pulling him close and supporting their weight with ease. The hands slid lower, cupping his ass firmly, and Junghan sobbed. He felt Seungcheol's nose touch his neck, and he let out a shrill cry when the gentle touch turned into a harsh bite.

"You're hurting me!"

Seungcheol only clamped down harder, until a small trickle of blood was flowing down from his throat. Junghan tipped his head back, and was breathing harshly. 

"No more.. Seungcheol-ah please.."

The hands on his ass tightened again, and Junghan hid his face in Seungcheol's broad shoulder.

"I'm going to take you, right here. I'm going to claim you and let you look at this blasted city one last time before you come back to my nest. You'll warm my bed, have my children and no one will ever hurt you.. It'll be like when we were younger all over again."

Junghan looked up, over Seungcheol's shoulder and to the city of light that he had known all his life. He felt his pants being pulled down, and eventually dropping into the tree below them. He pushed at Seungcheol weakly, kicking his legs and aiming to scratch at Seungcheol's face.

"No! No I don't want this!"

His fighting didn't make much of a difference, not when he was injured and exhausted. Seungcheol manhandled him with ease, and even managed to pull his own cock out as Junghan tried to throw himself backwards to escape his hold. Seungcheol would forever admire Junghan's will to fight, but as he plunged his hard cock into Junghan's body he knew he'd won. 

Junghan screamed, nails ripping across Seungcheol's arms as he was taken with barely any lubricant. He wasn't in season just yet, and so his body wasn't producing much wetness. He looked out to his city, and allowed himself to weep as he was forcefully claimed. He had been saving himself for Joshua, the man who had helped him build a nest and settle down. The one he'd been betrothed to since he was young. He let himself sag as Seungcheol moved him up and down, forcing him to take more and more of a cock that was too big. Junghan thought of the children he'd dreamed of having, with a soft smile and snow white feathers. A family with the prince of the light kingdom, and instead he was going to have children with mottled feathers that were the leader's of the Dark Order. 

He listened as Seungcheol's pants and gasps grew sharper, and he cried out in shameful pleasure when his prostate was hit. He hated how he felt his body responding then, his knot growing to accept Seungcheol's seed as his pleasure center was hit. He could feel it, his body growing wet and a painful climax building in his stomach with each sinful thrust. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he choked on moans, and he cried out when Seungcheol's body bucked up and filled his body with his seed. It was awful, how his body clamped up in waves of heated bliss and held Seungcheol there, wanting nothing more to milk him dry. He tipped his head back, and felt Seungcheol press warm lips against his throat. 

"Mine.. All mine.."

Junghan's eyes fluttered shut, and he whispered mournfully,

"Yours.. All yours.."

The hand that slid between them and wrapped around Junghan's cock was warm, and he didn't fight it as his body was brought to release. He came hard, splattering his seed against Seungcheol's chest and hand. He made no noise as he came, opting to hold back his moans and look at his home for the last time. He saw a familiar flash of white as Seungcheol began to fly towards his village of shadows, and Junghan reached out for the city.

"Joshua! Joshua!"

He could see Joshua, how the other lurched at the cry of his name and began to fly toward them. Seungcheol was faster, though, so much faster. They were gone before Joshua reached them, and Junghan let his arm drop.

Silence settled over them as Seungcheol flew, and Junghan felt his eyes getting heavy. Each flap jostled his injured wing, and his emotions were too scattered to be just one.

"Did you really love him?"

He hadn't expected Seungcheol to say anything, and he sniffled in response.

"He was my key to a happy ending. I was going to get married, have babies.. He loved me, now he thinks me dead."

Seungcheol snorted at that, and flew lower. Junghan braced himself for a landing, and his breath hitched as his new mate touched down.

"If he was a proper leader, he would have been able to catch us."

"Not that it would have made much difference now, we're bonded."

Seungcheol rubbed his sides gently, and Junghan slowly lowered his legs to the floor. He felt Seungcheol slip out of him, and his legs began to shake. He turned away and wretched, emptying his stomach of everything he'd eaten when he'd had dinner with the faeries. His knees gave out, and he dropped to the ground. Seungcheol gently pulled his hair out of his face, letting him empty his stomach.

He looked up after he'd finished vomiting, and sniffled. "Are you going to march me into your village half naked and broken?"

Seungcheol knelt down, and used a small cloth that he'd taken from his pocket to wipe at his mouth.

"No, I'm going to wrap you in a sheet that an elderly woman has hanging up, and I'm going to carry you to a healer."

Junghan let Seungcheol clean up his face, then he looked away.

"Am I going to be able to fly again?"

Seungcheol tossed the rag aside, and then slid his arms under Junghan. He maneuvered him into a bridal style position, and began walking again. The broken wing bobbed with each step, and Seungcheol felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he saw Junghan wince.

"It was a clean break, we'll get you to a healer and they'll set it. You'll be flying again by the time your season ends."

Junghan laid his head against Seungcheol's chest, and closed his eyes to avoid looking at his snapped wing.

"Is your kind always so brutal when claiming a mate, or was I the exception to the rule?"


End file.
